Honey im home
by soft and innocent
Summary: Edward tells bella that he loves Tanya during their honeymoon. Bella found out that she was preganet when the landed back in forks. When she refused to give up the baby Tanya becomes jeoslus and gets rid of bella but takes renessme first. little did she know someone came to visit. rated m for language.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN CARESS AND SAVAGE AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! ENJOY

Background info:** Edward told Bella he loved Tanya but she realized she was pregnant when they land at the airport. when the Cullen's left Tanya with Bella she took her sleeping body deep in the woods on a cliff. she cut out Renessme before pushing Bella off the cliff not remembering that Forks was a hot spot for mystical creatures **

I walked up the stairs of the Cullen's house bracing myself for the agonizing pain I'm sure I would feel whenever Edward talked about Tanya. If it felt like how he did when he left by only saying her name I imagined what it would fell like seeing them together and it scared me. I imagined that it wouldn't like the hollowness in my chest when he left me in new moon **[Bella was smart enough to split her life in four stages to better explain her life to her kids ;) ]** the felling of being empty, left behind, like a pet when the family moves away and don't even have the kindness to it off its leash be instead leaves it in the back yard...in the rain. It probly felt like someone holding me down and forcing the love of my life having a happy life without me. Not that my life was unhappy but rather missing something. Missing someone. My kids needed a dad figure.

But that wasn't compared to the unexplainable pain that washes through me whenever I think of my daughter. Renessme. I picture her growing up without me. Cringing away whenever I try to hug her or kiss her. I stopped dead in my tracks, my hand halfway raised to knock on the door. I could hear voices inside. more that what I expected. Was the show held at there house? I rethought the address on the silver envelope. Those were definitely two different addresses unless they got a new one like they do whenever the try to steer humans in the wrong way like Laura or Jessica. Savage put his arm around my shoulder.

_It's alright mom, _he thought. _We're here for you._

Renessme squeezed my hand gently but no thoughts or pictures ran through my head. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. here's go nothing I thought to my self.


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a mistake it wasn't Renessmee who held her hand it was her other daughter Elasen Oh and they also have a slight British accents but not Renessmee because she didn't grow up with Bella in her life.**

The commotions seem to stop and the door open to reveal a guy around my age (19) and slightly taller than me.

I noticed right away that he was a vampire by his vivid red eyes. My mom instincts kicked in and I grabbed their hands slightly tighter.

_What's wrong__**?**_ Elasen asked hearing the guarded but slightly panicky vibes from me.

_Vampire,_I though. _A red eyed._

EJ, silently following the conversation, seemed more alert.

He scowled. But before he could talk he was cut off by a deep familiar voice of Jacob Black; my former best friend.

He pulled me into one of the biggest hugs ever so naturally I couldn't breathe.

"Oh, my, gosh, Bella," he said brokenly.

"Get off of my mom," EJ said angrily. I never heard him like the before, a strong tone of protectiveness.

Jacob let me go and held my face in both of large hands. His eyes were watery as he stared at me in confusion. He pulled me into another hug and started stroking my hair.

"Jake what are you-"Seth stopped short when he say me.

"Bella? Is that really you?" He asked shocked. I nodded my head as much as I could because my head was still in Jacobs hands. He pulled me from Jacob and again I received another bear hug.

"Can't…breathe…Seth…!" he released me immediately and I was surrounded by the rest of the pack and noticed that there were a lot of new additions.

"Hey, how is this?" said a werewolf whose name I didn't know yet.

I stepped away from them and put my arm around their necks.

"Guys these are my kids…," They stared at me dumb founded for a moment as if I spoke another language. "And Edward's,"


End file.
